


Summer Weekend, Day 1 - Beach

by sensitive_eruri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2018, AU, Alternate Universe - Beach, Day 1 - Beach, EruMike Summer Weekend, M/M, Modern AU, More like summer vacation, Summer Weekend 2018, They're in elementary school, This is for EruMike week, erumike - Freeform, erumikeweek, kid erwin, kid mike, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_eruri/pseuds/sensitive_eruri
Summary: The last summer before the last year in elementary school.EruMike Summer Weekend 2018Day 1 - Beach





	Summer Weekend, Day 1 - Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first EruMike.  
> My favorite blonds have suffered too much I wanted to give them a cheerful life.

   
  
In his last summer before starting the last year of elementary school Erwin's family went to his favorite aunt's house, not only because she's young and fun also she lives a block away from the beach and Erwin loves it.  
  
The first day after breakfast Erwin went to the beach early morning, "Today's mission will be to build a great sand castle" thought the little blond as he took all the buckets and shovels of different sizes, papa Smith carries a large umbrella and a cooler with drinks and sandwiches prepared by aunt Magda, mama Smith made other easy-to-digest snacks.  
  
Near noon they retired to have lunch and have a nap since it's very hot, Erwin didn't want to take a break papa Smith told him he couldn't go alone, but promised they'll return after three o'clock until the sunset, Erwin agreed.  
  
In the afternoon when they returned in the distance Erwin saw how some teenagers kicked the sand castle that he had built in the morning "Hey what do you think you're doing? Get away from here" Shouted Erwin in the distance, the teenagers left while laughing at the broken sand castle, when Erwin arrived he saw devastated that more than half of his work had been destroyed, sitting alone contemplating it and didn't know what to do; His family saw him with anguish and before reaching him a dog began to lick the blond's face.  
  
Erwin was surprised and turned to see the dog he asked "Ponta?" The dog moved his tail eagerly while licking the blonde's face. A boy arrived and spoke to the dog "Dante, sit" The dog was quiet in a moment.  
  
"Hey I saw what happened but couldn't get on time, sorry... Do you want me to help you? I'm good at building castles" Said the other kid, a round the same age as Erwin with dirty blond bangs, he's wearing a short with a loose shirt and sandals.  
  
"Hum, really? I- I'd like to" Said Erwin with a shy smile "Can I pet your dog?"  
  
"Yeah, he's name's Dante and I am Mike" He stretched out his hand to say shake hands with the other boy who replied "I'm Erwin" Mike sniffed a little at Erwin, who thought he was weird but Erwin wanted to play with the dog and didn't say anything.  
  
"Dante's cute I'd love to have a dog but back at home we don't have enough space" Erwin said while caressing the dog.  
  
"Where are you from?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm from Ross, we're here on vacation at aunt Magda's, she's my dad's sister and she's cool" Said Erwin with a smile.  
  
"Son are you all right?" Papa Smith asked with a little concern, turning around to see his dad Erwin was smiling while saying yes and told him he'll be playing with Mike his new friend. His family give them a litter space to play.  
  
"Erwin do you wanna to rebuild your sand castle or do you want to swim for a while? Dante likes to swim"  
  
"Swimming sounds good" Erwin was taking off his shirt and Mike did the same.  
  
They both had a great time playing with the waves, splashing water, playing with a beach ball and Dante played with them until the dog got tired and papa Smith took care of him while Mike taught Erwin swimming tricks, since he didn't practice swimming often, Mike's a good instructor helping Erwin to have more confidence. Soon the afternoon was over and it was time to go home, the boys didn't want to separate but Dante is hungry and Mike had to return home since his parents had not seen him all afternoon.  
  
Walking back Erwin told him which is her aunt's house and Mike was invited for breakfast the next day, Mike accepted with pleasure and asked Erwin if he want to go to his house tomorrow to meet his mom and then both will go back to the beach cause they forgot to build the sand castle.  
  
The next day after breakfast Mike went with Erwin, mama Smith and aunt Magda to meet his mom, the ladies get along and the family was invited to dinner at the Zacharias's house. Once on the beach Erwin and Mike built a great and beautiful castle, Mike taught him the best technique for strong walls so they wont fall off so easily. After lunch Erwin went to Mike's house to play video games. At dinner both families had a good time.  
  
By the end of the first week the boys had their first sleepover at Mike's house, they were watching movies all the night until both fell asleep on the living room.  
  
In the second week they convinced Erwin's parents to camp in her aunt's backyard and they had a great time, they made a bonfire, ate chocolates, marshmallows and many other sweets, they kept playing games, since Mike has a very good sense of smell he warned Erwin when his father was coming to the patio to check the boys were fine and they pretended to be asleep, once they were both safe they laughed at not being discovered.  
  
Mike told Erwin that he has the habit of sniffing everything and with time and practice he began to detect not only smells but also emotions and other things that go unnoticed for most of people. Erwin thanked him for trusting him.  
  
In the third week they went to the carnival all the weekend, they try it all the rollercoaster, different games, the two blonds went alone to the haunted house, they were somehow scared and were holding hands the whole time and both felt safe. They ate caramel apple, cotton candy, shave cones, Mike caught two golden fish and gave one to Erwin and told him when he returned home he will not be alone.  
  
In the fourth week one of Mike's classmate invited him to his birthday, Mike asked him if he could bring his new friend and the birthday boy said yes. Everyone was surprised that Mike had a friend because he's very quiet and they didn't believe him, Mike assured them Erwin was not his cousin and they bombarded Erwin with many questions of Ross. The children invited them to play games, to break the piñata and everyone had fun.  
  
When they went back to Mike's they've cake and jelly, the blondes sat down to watch a movie. Erwin asked Mike when is his birthday "November 1st, and yours?"  
  
Erwin smiled "October 14th" Mike smiled sadly "We can't see each other on your birthday, I wish I could celebrate with you"  
  
Erwin felt very sad "I will not be able to come here and celebrate with you either" They both looked at each other for a moment and hugged each other saying "Happy birthday"  
  
At the beginning of the fifth week Erwin told Mike that this would be his last week since his father is a teacher and he has to return home and start preparing his work. They both felt sad and decided to make the most of every day doing all their favorite activities. Mike showed Erwin his secret hiding place, took him to his favorite part of the beach, went out to walk with Dante every afternoon, spent the night together at Erwin or Mike's house, they had breakfast, lunch and dined together all the week.  
  
The last night was spent at aunt Magda's since the next day they would go back home after breakfast. That night they almost didn't sleep, they were making plans to see each other again, Erwin showed him where's his home at Ross which is not far away from the house of Mike's cousin.  
  
"If you can't come Erwin tell me I'll ask my dad to let me go with my cousin so I can visit you"  
  
Erwin smiled "I'll do it, I'll also ask my dad to let me come with my aunt, I'll be a grown up once I finish elementary school so we can spend more time together"  
  
Mike smiled back "I'll be a grown up too Erwin... I will miss you... You are my best friend Erwin, I will always remember you"  
  
Erwin sighed and gently touched Mike's cheek "You're also my best friend, I will not forget you Mike" Mike stretched out his arms and gave a strong hug to Erwin which he corresponded to him. Both boys felt sad and very tired because they are not used to being awake too late and sleep was overcoming them, they decided to go to bed and they talked about their future plans, without realizing they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when the boys woke up Mike helped Erwin to pack his belongings "Mike, you can help me keep everything I've on the desk in this backpack? Thanks" Erwin said as he arranged the clothes in his luggage.  
  
Mike began to put several books in his backpack, a notebook with notes that came out among the sheets, several colors but what caught Mike's attention was a pencil, it has three men flying and you can see a very beautiful landscape in the background, Mike didn't notice Erwin was by his side looking at him "Do you like it? It's one of my favorite pencils, I bought it last summer it comes in collection with two more, I left those at home" Erwin explained while Mike continued to observe every detail.  
  
"Yes it's very beautiful, I loved it" Mike put it together with the colors in the backpack making sure he didn't leave anything out.  
  
After having a nice breakfast it was time to go.  
  
Walking towards the car Erwin stopped the other blonde "Mike... I want to give you this" Erwin opened the palm of his hand and watched as Mike opened his eyes more than usual.  
  
"Erwin is your favorite pencil, I- I couldn't..." Mike was interrupted by Erwin.  
  
"That's why I'm giving it to you, it's something I like for someone I cherish very much... I'd like you to remember me, do you accept it?" Asked the blond boy somewhat nervous.  
  
"Yeah- Of course, it will be my treasure" Mike's eyes shone with gratitude. Both blondes gave each other a last hug.  
  
Erwin climbed into the car with his family and they left for home. The end of the most amazing summer.  
  
"I want to see you again" Were the thoughts of Erwin and Mike.  
  
   
  
   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I appreciate the comments and kudos  
> XOXO


End file.
